The quality of printing systems varies widely amongst different printing technologies, between instances of the same model of printing device, and even for a particular printing device, over time. While it is possible to measure certain parameters that relate to print quality, it has not been possible to produce straightforward, meaningful, and easy-to-understand results that correlate with user perception.
What is needed is a system for grading the imaging performance of printing systems that provides understandable results that correlate with user perception of quality.